the_i_land_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Goodly Creatures
"Many Goodly Creatures" is the fourth episode of the first season of The I-Land, and the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Two rogues appear on the island and cause trouble. The group's memories begin to return, and each one proves brutal -- including a heinous shooting. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD In episode 4 of The I-Land Chase return to the beach, tied up while the group discuss what to do about her following Brody’s murder. Still tied up, she tells the others what she experienced with the Warden but no one believes her. She warns them it’s going to get worse, leading K.C. to ask her if she’s got any proof. Unfortunately, it does get worse, quite quickly too as Hayden has a vision about stabbing a man in a car numerous times, crossing him off a kill-list. This prompts the group to turn on Chase, wrestling her to the ground and searching her as two strangers arrive on the island. The group scramble back to their feet while Chase believes these two have been sent by the Warden to antagonize and manipulate them. As it happens, the two newcomers are called Bonnie and Clyde and they begin weaving their web of deceit immediately. They tell the group about the cases and gun Chase has been hiding from them. Clyde then turns around and stabs Hayden in the stomach, telling them it’s just the island serving justice as she was the one who stabbed Brody. As Hayden doubles over, spewing blood from her mouth, Clyde tells them they all signed wavers to agree to this experiment as the truth is finally revealed. Grabbing the gun from the case, Chase hurries away while Bonnie and Clyde tell them things are starting to heat up. They continue, telling the group their lack of ambition may come back to cost them, as they should have been searching around the island in the first few days. They go on to threaten them, telling them they’ll be watching the whole time and that they should head for the village on the other side of the island. As they walk off into the distance, the rest of the group discuss what to do next while burying the now-dead Hayden and Brody. With the group split over what to do, K.C., Cooper and Moses head off to the abandoned village where they find a group of huts. As Bonnie and Clyde smile from afar and mutter “let the games begin”, the various cohorts begin to have visions of their past life. As cracks begin to form in the group, Chase heads back to the abandoned hotel and begins looking around. Reminding herself this is all a simulation, she finds a bloody woman asking for help in one of the rooms; a woman who happens to be her Mother. As she keeps looking, Chase opens a door and looks on in shock over what she’s found. Cast Main *Natalie Martinez as Chase *Kate Bosworth as KC *Ronald Peet as Cooper *Kyle Schmid as Moses *Sibylla Deen as Blair *Gilles Geary as Mason *Anthony Lee Medina as Donovan *Kota Eberhardt as Taylor *Michelle Veintimilla as Hayden Recurring *Maria Conchita Alonso as Chase's Mother *KeiLyn Durrel Jones as Clyde *Clara Wong as Bonnie Minor *Theodore Johns as Professor Ballantyne *Jonathan Checo as Doctor Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes